


Le Prix de l'Ananas

by Talysman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talysman/pseuds/Talysman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Belle demande à Rumple de lui offrir un ananas pour son anniversaire, elle est loin d'imaginer ce qu'il a dû faire pour l'obtenir. Petit OS Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Prix de l'Ananas

Depuis que Belle vivait dans le château de Rumplestiltskin, elle n’arrêtait pas de nettoyer les nombreuses pièces de sa vaste résidence. Même en étant très assidue, elle ne parvenait pas à rendre toute la demeure propre. C’était un perpétuel recommencement. Mais elle avait bien d’autres tâches à accomplir quotidiennement comme la cuisine, la lessive ainsi que le dépoussiérage des bibelots qu’il ne cessait de ramener de ses voyages. Cet hiver avait été l’un des plus rudes dans la Forêt Enchantée et de nombreuses personnes avaient recourus à ses services pour survivre. La collection de Rumplestiltskin devenait très impressionnante. Il entassait ses objets dans de nombreuses pièces qui étaient encore inoccupées quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui arrivait aussi d’apporter des animaux de ferme. Et bien sûr, Belle devait s’en occuper. Le soir, elle aimait se détendre en lisant un bon roman, mais épuisée par une journée de dur labeur, elle s’endormait souvent dans le canapé de la grande bibliothèque.

 

Un matin, elle se couvrit avec sa cape et traversa la cours. La neige crissait sous ses pas et des petits oiseaux la suivaient. Ou plutôt, suivaient le seau rempli de graines qu’elle tenait. Elle s’arrêta et les observa. Ils volaient autour d’elle avant de se poser dans ses traces fraîches. Elle mit sa main dans le seau et jeta quelques graines dans leur direction. Ils s’envolèrent, puis revinrent. Le plus téméraire du groupe picora la première graine et siffla. Les autres approchèrent en bondissant et en piaillant. Belle sourit. Elle aimait observer les animaux. Surtout les oiseaux qui étaient libres d’aller où bon leur semblait. La muraille du château ne représentait aucune entrave. Elle s’accroupit et ouvrit sa main pleine de graines.

 

-          Venez. Ne soyez pas timides, invita-t-elle de sa voix douce.

 

Elle mit quelques graines sur la neige, créant un chemin jusqu’à sa main. La mésange téméraire s’approcha en premier et mangea les graines une à une. Elle s’arrêta en voyant la main ouverte. Après avoir compris qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, l’oiseau sauta d’un bon dans sa main et mangea. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

-          Vous êtes en retard, sermonna Rumple, les doigts joints, assis dans son fauteuil en bout de table.

-          Excusez-moi monsieur. Je suis allée nourrir les poules. Voici votre petit déjeuner, dit-elle en déposant le plateau devant lui.

-          Les poules ?

-          Oui, les poules, assura-t-elle, versant le thé dans sa tasse.

-          N’avez-vous pas perdu votre temps avec les mendiants à plumes de la forêt ?

-          Les mésanges ? Ces pauvres petites bêtes ont très faim, vous savez. Il n’y a rien à manger pour elles. L’hiver est rude.

-          Arrêtez de gaspiller les graines. Elles sont pour les poules qui fournissent des œufs, recadra-t-il.

-          N’avez-vous pas de cœur ? Si elles meurent, vous ne les entendrez plus chanter au printemps.

-          Tant mieux ! Je pourrais me concentrer lorsque je travaille. Maintenant, laissez-moi, dit-il sèchement.

 

Belle serra les poings et les dents, puis partit. Elle ne voulait pas rester en présence de ce grossier personnage sans cœur.

 

Rumplestiltskin n’était pas quelqu’un de difficile pour ce qui concernait la nourriture. Il aimait les plats simples comme la soupe, les ragoûts et autres plats mijotés. Il ne demandait jamais rien de sophistiqué ni de raffiné. Elle trouvait ses goûts étranges pour quelqu’un vivant dan un château et qui était riche. Depuis que les navires exploraient d’autres royaumes, de nouveaux produits avaient envahis les tables de la noblesse. Mais pas celle de Rumplestiltskin. Avait-il déjà goûté des figues ou des aubergines ? Ses préférences lui faisaient penser à quelqu’un qui ne devait pas appartenir à ce monde. Était-il possible qu’il fût un paysan dans un passé lointain ? Belle tenta de l’imaginer dans une petite ferme avec une chèvre et quelques poules. Comment quelqu’un de ce milieu-ci avait-il pu devenir le Dark One ? Cet homme était un vrai mystère et ne semblait pas enclin aux confidences.

 

-          Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? dit-elle en apportant des petits gâteaux à côté de son rouet.

-          Je vous écoute, répondit-il sans arrêter de filer.

-          Demain, c’est mon anniversaire et je me demandais si…

 

Il se retourna et la regarda, le visage apaisé.

 

-          Si vous pourriez m’amener un ananas.

-          C’est ce que vous souhaitez ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-          Oui, rien d’autre. En échange, je…

-          Non, vous ne me devez rien. C’est votre anniversaire.

 

Ses mots la rendirent joyeuse. Elle fit un large sourire de satisfaction et le laissa tranquille à son filage.

 

Le lendemain, peu avant midi, Rumple attendait sa servante dans le salon avec l’ananas entre ses mains. Il observa la _bête_ avec curiosité. Il n’avait jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi bizarre et se demandait bien pourquoi elle désirait tant en avoir un.

 

-          C’est pour vous, dit-il en lui donnant le fruit. Bon anniversaire.

-          Merci, merci beaucoup. Il est superbe.

-          Ravi qu’il vous plaise. Qu’allez-vous en faire ?

-          Comment l’aimez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

-          Je… euh… je vous laisse choisir, dit-il, embarrassé.

 

A sa réaction, elle en déduisit qu’il n’en avait jamais goûté. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et le posa sur la table. Elle alluma le foyer et saisit le couteau. Elle ôta les feuilles, puis le coupa en deux et enleva la peau ainsi que la partie dure. Elle tailla des petits morceaux qu’elle fit revenir dans du beurre et un peu de rhum. Elle le servit dans deux coupes avec de la menthe.

 

-          Et voici comment je préfère le manger, dit-elle en posant une coupe devant lui.

-          Mais Belle, c’est votre ananas. Profitez-en. Pourquoi le partager avec moi ?

-          Parce que je ne veux pas être seule pour mon anniversaire. Ça… ça ne vous dérange pas, demanda-t-elle en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-          Non. C’est un choix que je respecte, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 

Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à passer ce moment si spécial avec celui qui la tenait enfermée et l’empêchait de célébrer avec les personnes qu’elle aimait.

 

-          Vous aimez ? demanda-t-elle après quelques cuillérées.

-          C’est très bon. Très agréable, commenta-t-il.

-          Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-          Naturellement.

-          Comment l’avez-vous acquis ?

-          Je l’ai pris à quelqu’un qui n’en avait pas envie, répondit-il sans la regarder.

-          Je sais qu’ils sont très chers et je voudrais m’assurer que personne n’a souffert pour que vous me l’apportiez.

-          Qu’importe. Vous l’avez eu.

-          Qui a souffert ? insista-t-elle en posant sa cuillère dans sa coupe.

-          Je n’ai pas envie de ruiner votre anniversaire. Savourez votre dessert.

 

Soudain, Belle eut l’impression que le fruit était amer. Elle avait été égoïste en lui demandant un tel cadeau. Il avait dû faire quelque de très mal pour lui faire plaisir. Elle sentait une boule naître au creux de son estomac. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Comment pouvait-elle changer les choses ? Sans rien dire, il se leva et quitta la salle, la laissant seule face à sa coupe en cristal.

 

****

 

Les jours suivants, Rumple se fit très discret. Il ne commentait plus le fait qu’elle nourrissait les mésanges ou que le ménage n’était pas fait dans telle ou telle pièce. A chaque fois qu’il rentrait, il déposait sur la grande table de nouveaux objets qu’elle devait nettoyer et ranger.

 

-          Pourquoi m’ignorez-vous ? demanda-t-elle un jour alors qu’il venait de rentrer.

-          Vous êtes ma servante. Je n’ai pas à vous faire la conversation, répondit-il froidement.

-          Allez, dites-le, insista-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-          Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

-          Dites que je vous insupporte avec mes questions qui remettent en question votre façon d’agir.

-          Oui, vous m’agacez. Vous êtes contente ? Et oui, j’étais plus tranquille avant.

-          Alors qu’attendez-vous ? Laissez-moi partir, lâcha-t-elle.

-          Vous m’avez fait une promesse, rappela-t-il calmement.

-          Et je m’y tiendrais. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

-          J’ai toujours besoin de vous, _dearie_. Allez donc préparer le dîner. Je vous ai ramené des navets et des carottes.

 

Rumple avait à peine commencé à préparer ses ingrédients pour une nouvelle potion que Belle entra en trombe dans son laboratoire.

 

-          Alors là, vous dépassez les bornes ! cracha-t-elle.

-          Qu’avez-vous contre les navets ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

-          Les navets ? Et depuis quand les navets pleurent-ils ? demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé.

 

Il se figea. Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Avait-il échangé les sacs ?

 

-          Une nouvelle variété peut-être ? osa-t-il  dire.

-          Qu’est-ce que ce bébé fait dans ce sac ? accusa-t-elle.

-          C’est mon prix pour un marché que j’ai passé cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il. Rangez-le dans la chambre à côté du salon et prenez le sac de jute qui est sur l’étagère. Les navets sont là.

-          Ce n’est pas un objet ! C’est une personne ! s’emporta-t-elle. On ne range pas les bébés sur les étagères !

 

Non, elle ne pouvait plus rester en sa présence. Elle partit telle une furie. Il était ignoble et sans morale. Comment avait-il pu arracher cet enfant des bras de ses parents ?

 

C’était l’heure du dîner et Rumple attendait silencieusement dans son fauteuil, tapant la table de ses ongles couleur anthracite. Il regardait la pendule sur la commode en face. Le balancier l’hypnotisait. Après une demi-heure d’attente, il décida d’aller voir ce qui se passait à la cuisine. Belle était assise sur un tabouret près du fourneau avec la petit fille emmaillotée dans ses bras. Le couvercle de la casserole sautillait. La soupe était prête depuis longtemps. Il éteignit le feu par magie et s’approcha. Belle ne leva pas la tête même si elle avait senti sa présence.

 

-          Ses parents… dit-il pour briser le silence. Ses parents voulaient un cheval pour aller vendre leurs confitures et autres conserves au village qui se trouve à une dizaine de kilomètres.

-          Vous auriez pu demander de la confiture, accusa-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

 

Il attrapa un tabouret qui était sous la table et s’assit à deux mètres de sa servante. Il estimait que c’était une distance respectable.

 

-          Vous avez sans doute raison, admit-il. Mais… mais je suis le Dark One. Je ne peux pas être gentil.

-          Vous pouvez être moralement correct. Est-ce que la vie d’un enfant vaut un cheval ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête. Savez-vous le tort que vous avez fait à ces gens ? Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cet enfant va vivre ? Comment va-t-il réagir quand il saurait qu’il a été échangé contre un cheval ? dit-elle avec dégoût.

-          Le monde est injuste, Belle. Beaucoup de gens souffrent pour que d’autres soient heureux. Je ne suis pas responsable du mal qui ronge tous les hommes, expliqua-t-il d’une voix douce qui cachait une grande tristesse.

-          Allez-vous rendre cet enfant à ses parents ?

-          Je ne peux pas. Je ne reviens jamais sur un contrat signé et exécuté.

-          Alors déposez-le devant la porte de leur maison au petit matin. Ils ne sauront pas que c’est vous, suggéra-t-elle.

-          J’admire votre bonté, dit-il en se levant. Mais malheureusement… la vie est injuste… Cependant, je peux vous dire que cet enfant aura une famille… je vous le promets.

-          Gardons-la !

-          Il n’en est pas question, répliqua-t-il. Et ne vous y attachez pas… et surtout, ne lui donnez pas de nom.

 

Sur ces mots, il quitta la cuisine.

 

Belle n’en fit qu’à sa tête. Elle avait prit la petite sous son aile, la nourrissant, lui chantant des chansons, lui faisant des promenades dans la court du château et la faisant dormir dans son lit. Mais ce qui agaçait le plus Rumple, c’était quand elle osait s’approcher de lui avec cette petite larve dans les bras quand il était concentré à travailler ou se détendait à son rouet. Le pire, c’était quand elle se mettait à pleurer. Rumple avait beau hurler à Belle de sortir, elle ne semblait pas effrayée et revenait quelques minutes plus tard. Il cherchait désespérément  à se débarrasser de cette petite chose mais personne n’en voulait : même le marchant d’ananas n’en voulait pas d’un autre !

 

****

 

-          Pourquoi ne la prenez-vous jamais dans vos bras ? demanda Belle un soir alors qu’elle lisait dans le canapé de la bibliothèque et lui dans le fauteuil près du feu.

-          Il ne mérite pas tant d’attention, dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa page.

 

Rumple refusait de dire « elle ». Ce bébé était un bébé et rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas le personnifier. Dire « elle » voulait en revenir à accepter son existence.

 

-          Elle pourrait vous apporter un peu d’amour. Un peu de réconfort, suggéra-t-elle en le regardant.

-          Personne ne peut m’aimer.

-          Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même.

-          Belle, je n’ai pas envie de parler.

-          Vous ne voulez pas parler car vous ne voulez pas mettre de mots sur ce qui vous rend triste.

-          Je ne suis pas triste. Si votre livre n’est pas intéressant, prenez-en un autre. Il y a plein d’histoires avec des bébés.

-          J’aimerai bien vous connaître. Après tout, vous êtes le seul homme que je connaîtrais de toute ma vie.

-          Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il dans un soupire.

-          Pourquoi cette enfant vous rend-elle si triste ? Vous rappelle-t-elle  votre enfance ? Ou votre enfant ?

 

Il ne répondit pas. La tristesse de ses souvenirs l’enveloppa d’un coup. Il se revoyait être ce petit garçon sans mère abandonné par son papa alors qu’il l’aimait tant. Mais aussi, Baelfire. Son beau petit garçon. Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais l’abandonné. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

 

-          Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter.

 

Elle l’avait touché. Comment avait-elle pu mettre sa main si délicate sur son épaule ? Il la regarda, apeuré. Elle le contemplait  avec un tendre sourire et ne semblait pas effrayée par le monstre qu’il était.

 

-          Je… je crois que je vais aller me coucher, murmura-t-il en fermant son livre.

-          Pas avant que vous ne m’ayez dit ce qui vous rend si triste, dit-elle en fléchissant les genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

-          J’ai eu un fils, confia-t-il. Et je l’ai perdu. Il n’y a rien d’autre à savoir. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

 

****

 

Un jour, Belle dût se rendre au village et comme elle avait beaucoup de choses à ramener, elle ne put prendre le bébé avec elle. De plus, Rumple ne voulait pas qu’on les voie toutes les deux et que certaines personnes commencent à rependre des rumeurs. La petite dormait tranquillement dans un petit lit vers la fenêtre ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le drame.

 

-          Arrête de pleurer ! hurla-t-il.

 

La petite se tut quelques secondes avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il posa sa loupe sur la table, soupira un grand coup et alla voir ce qui se passait. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et le bébé le regarda. Les pleurs cessèrent. Il sourit… et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle était certainement effrayée par son apparence hideuse.

 

-          Tu n’aimes pas quand je souris, c’est cela ? Et si je fais la tête ? ça non plus. Et si je te tire la langue.

 

La petite rigola et gigota. Quand il fut certain qu’elle était calme, il s’éloigna de quelques pas… et elle se remit à pleurer. Il pivota de 180° sur ses talons et s’approcha du lit, la langue dehors. La technique fonctionnait ! Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire ! Mais lorsqu’il disparut de son champ de vision, elle pleura à nouveau. Rumplestiltskin en avait marre. Il plongea ses mains dans le lit et l’attrapa. Il posa sa petite tête contre son torse et l’amena vers sa table de travail.

 

-          Alors vois-tu, je prépare une potion qui va transformer la personne qui la boira en cochon. Pourquoi je fais cela ? Mais parce que cette personne le mérite ! Comment ça, je suis méchant ? Non, non, _dearie_ , je ne suis pas méchant, je suis très méchant.

 

Rumple continua son monologue pendant encore une bonne heure. La petite ne pleura plus. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu’il racontait. Quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, il se dépêcha de la remettre dans son lit. Et la petite se remit à pleurer.

 

-          Belle ! Occupe-toi de ce bébé qui va me rendre fou !

 

****

 

Le lendemain, Belle fut prise de panique. Elle sortit de sa chambre en trombe et courut dans les couloirs sans savoir où aller.  Ses pas résonnaient contre la pierre.

 

-          Leonilla ! Leonilla ! Où es-tu ?

 

Seul son écho lui revenait. Les larmes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque pas. Elle ouvrit la porte du laboratoire de Rumplestiltskin, haletante. Mais la pièce, plongée dans l’obscurité, était vide. Elle referma la porte et alla au salon, espérant le trouver vers son rouet. Mais il n’était pas là non plus. Elle hurla son nom qui résonna dans tout le château. Où avait-il caché la petite ? Belle se sentait mal. Son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle s’effondra dans le grand couloir.

 

-          Non… pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

 

Son visage rougi par la peine, touchait presque le sol. Ce sol froid et dur qu’elle avait si souvent balayé. Tout son corps tremblait et son âme se déchirait.

 

-          Mais que fais-tu par terre ? demanda familièrement le Dark One en refermant la porte.

 

Belle rassembla toutes ses forces, se releva, serra les poings et courut dans sa direction en hurlant. Sous la violence du choc, les deux basculèrent par terre. Elle le gifla à maintes reprises avec toute la rage qui l’habitait. Elle ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il lui saisit les poignets. Elle se figea et voulut se relever mais il serra sa prise pour qu’elle reste. Son regard n’était pas haineux. Il était même plutôt paisible. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il n’était pas furieux. Elle venait pourtant de le frapper. Elle qui n’était que sa servante et ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille.

 

-          Je t’ai apporté quelque chose, dit-il avec douceur en saisissant l’objet qui avait roulé lors de leur chute.

 

Quand Belle vit l’ananas, elle comprit ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir mais pour obtenir le fruit, il avait donné la petite fille au marchant.

 

-          Je n’en veux pas, souffla-t-elle entre deux larmes.

-          Je croyais que tu les aimais, dit-il confus.

-          Pas à ce prix-là.

-          Je te trouverai un autre bébé, proposa-t-il.

-          Non, je n’en veux pas.

-          Mais je n’en comprends pas. Tu n’aimes plus les bébés ?

-          Je t’en prie, ne prends plus de bébés pour tes marchés. D’accord ? Laisse-les avec leurs familles. Si je dois avoir un bébé, ce sera avec l’homme que j’aurai décidé d’épouser. Pas en prenant celui d’une autre.

 

****

 

Quelques dizaines d’années plus tard à Storybrooke.

 

-          C’est une petite fille de 2.7kg en plein santé, belle comme sa maman, annonça le Dr Whale en donnant la petite merveille à la nouvelle maman.

-          Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-elle à sa fille en lui souriant et en lui touchant le bout du nez.

-          Comment allez-vous l’appeler ? demanda le docteur.

-          Leonilla, répondirent les parents d’une seule et même voix.

 

FIN


End file.
